


Friends in Low Places

by 1_mad_squirrel



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_mad_squirrel/pseuds/1_mad_squirrel
Summary: This is not so much fanfic, as it is fandom used  to deal with RL idiocy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Friends in Low Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivorygates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/gifts).



Someone in my area (small city in the mountains of a rural county in a red state) seriously just posted this on Neighborhood.

“I usually dont post here. There is just too much fluff for me, but I have a question for everyone. What are we going to do if ANTIFA comes back with the intention to riot and loot and decides to hit the streets around town where the homes are? What if they come down our streets, which could happen if the president wins the election and they go crazy?”

I replied

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but since someone else brought it up... I’m planning to go with tried and true: the system I use when The Grays come to try to take me for more tests. I fire up the small fusion reactor that powers my perimeter shields. Then I call my friend who heads up a small black budget project in the basement of the Hoover building.”


End file.
